Pirate Legends Set Sail
In space there is a legend of a ghostly ship. Captained by a cruel necromancer. Captain Necruel! It is said that when his ship was damaged by crossfire during a battle a Dark Spirit appeared to him and offered him a way to live. Necruel accepted and was turned into his current form, the spirit gave him the Eye of the Netherworld to use to get vengeance…. On the way to the Empire homeworld Doc, Lewis, and Zinda make two important breakthroughs. First they upgraded the Pirate Ranger Keys so that they can still use the power of past teams (however if the original Ranger is morphed at the time the Pirate Ranger cannot use that power until they demorph).Second they create a new Ranger Key, The Purple Privateer Ranger Key. On the Empire homeworld the Pirate Rangers raid the Empire treasury and recover all the relics and artifacts (as well as a ton of money they take for themselves… they are pirates after all) The Pirates take it upon themselves to return the relics to the rightful owners. On their first stop they arrive on Grifforzar and are approached by a winged warrior (using the Neo Griffozar suit from Kyoryu Vs Go-Bust). Upon seeing him Lewis believes it’s Goldar and pulls out his weapon. The warrior explains that the Griffors are a race of honorable warriors and that Goldar was the exception. To this day they are haunted by the shame of his crimes as evidenced by Lewis’s reaction.After apologizing the group gets a horrible surprise. Goldar approaches. He has a squad of ghostly figures armed with scythes. These are the Reapers.The Rangers and the warrior engage Goldar in battle and defeat him, when he falls a giant eye appears in the sky and shoots him with energy causing him to grow, when they defeat him once more the eye appears again and seems to absorb his explosion. This pattern continues for a while, the Pirate Rangers return a relic and are confronted by an enemy thought dead. They travel to the world of Rangers and other Heroes (The rangers are some of the teams I’ve already covered and the other heroes I’ll cover in separate files) Each time the eye appears again.Each revived monster claims they are seeking vengeance.Finally during a battle with Darkonda the Pirate Rangers meet Captain Necruel. The ghostly captain tries to use the eye on Lewis. It seems that after the hit and run Lewis’s heart briefly stopped. A situation Necruel seeks to exploit. However Lewis resists and as he does his Silver Ranger Key and his Gold Anchor Key emerge and glow and become one. Lewis uses it and the Anchor Armor descends like usual however this time his visor turns a shining silver and the gold armor becomes one with his suit.Lewis has morphed into the Golden Pirate Ranger!Necruel admits defeat and retreats leaving Darkonda to face Lewis’s new power. He presses two buttons on his morpher and to his left and right the symbols of the Green Dragon and White Tiger Rangers appear and pull back revealing the respective Rangers. With a point at the enemy the Energy Clones attack. Lewis then uses the new key to activate his Final Wave attack. Above him a golden sun forms and Lewis rises his blaster. The sun attaches to the end of the blaster and Lewis shoots the Golden Solar Blast at Darkonda destroying him.However after beating him with the DrillRex Megazord Lewis passes out. A vision of Zordon reveals why, when he uses the Golden Ranger Key he taps directly into the Morphing Grid bypassing all safeties to do so. The human body cannot handle such power for long periods of time.Upon hearing this Marvelous talks to Doc and Zinda to discuss a project to take the burden off of Lewis.On the next planet the Pirate Rangers encounter a monster made from remains of footsoldiers that the Rangers of Earth have defeated. He calls themself Legion. Legion is one of Necruel’s Gravengers. The Pirates meet the other four soon.Tatauros- A bull like gladiator cheated out of his final victory and his life.Centeen- A centaur freedom fighter betrayed by one of her followers and executedSolien- A scientist who was forced to create an artificial sun to use as a weapon but used it on himself to keep his captors from using it as a weapon.Scorpiter- A scorpion like warrior who fought when her homeland was being taken over and fell in battle.Eventually Doc and Zinda finish their project. The Red Captain Ranger Key. A battlizer for Captain Marvelous.Red Captain Ranger- An armored version of the classic pirate captain. Full of the power of the previous Red Rangers from Earth (MMPR-Samurai)With these new powers at their disposal the Pirate Rangers begin to defeat the Gravengers and continue to destroy the revived villains. Finally Marvelous destroys Legion forcing Necruel to unleash his trump card and combine the remaining four Gravengers into a massive warrior named NOTOO (anyone who gets what those four and the combined form are a reference for gets a cookie)After a fierce battle Notoo falls.Finally the Pirate Rangers board Necruel’s ship and defeat him, however Necruel begins to laugh. He reveals that the Eye of the Netherworld has been collecting the energy created when a monster is destroyed. This has all been for a single purpose. Before revealing that reason Necruel reveals the legend was wrong.It wasn’t a Dark Spirit he made a deal with.IT WAS A DARK SPECTER! At those words Lewis urges a quick retreat. Indeed all the energy has been collected to restore Dark Specter to life! The ghostly ship is pulled apart by the Eye as Dark Specter tears a hole in the universe to pull himself out of the Netherworld.After a long battle the Pirate Rangers manage to force Dark Specter back into the Netherworld and close the hole behind him. On the way back to Earth they get a call from Cody. Cody reveals that much has changed while they were gone. The satellites used to broadcast the signal to rebel are now used to allow communication across the universe! Furthermore Earth has opened its arms to alien visitors and those seeking to live on Earth. Already at least 100 have moved to Earth. There is also a plan to create warp stations in every system to allow quick transportation throughout the universe!The universe has gotten bigger and smaller at the same time. The universe is changing… Category:Power Rangers